The present invention generally relates to mounting devices for sight apparatus, and particularly to devices for mounting sight apparatus to firearm weaponry, non-firearm weaponry, or other types of apparatus requiring fast, precise, and effective sighting and/or aiming.
Although the features of this invention, which are believed to be novel, are set forth in the claims, details as to its organization and method of operation, together with the further objects and advantages thereof, may be best understood through reference to the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.